Tired of Hiding
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: He never told her. Never planned to either. But he just couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her. He loved her.


**Hi guys! So this is just going to be a one shot. Well, depending on reviews and comments I might add a few new chapters if you would like a continuation of this. Thank you for everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome!**

 ** _Tired of Hiding_**

It was just another party. One where her parents would invite all their colleagues to dinner, celebrating the deals made and their job's success rate. Regina wanted to disappear.

That is, until Robin came wondering in the room with his father. Robert Locksley worked for Henry Mills, Regina's father, and Robin and Regina met at one of the parties. It's been two years since they've met, and Robin and Regina could be considered friends.

If friends looked at each other like that. If friends had other partners to worry about. If friends were what Robin and Regina were. No, they were more like soul mates. Always bumping into each other, talking to each other, it was always something with those two.

Robin came in the living room and sat down next to Regina. It has been long. Far too long to keep it a secret any longer. Robin just might explode if he had to.

"Hey," Robin greeted Regina, and she smiled.

"Hey back to yourself," Regina laughed. Robin and Regina talked about how lame this party was and then some school work they had to do, but then Robin couldn't wait anymore.

"Can I tell you something?" Robin asked. Regina nodded her head, wondering where Robin was going with this conversation.

"Well, there's this girl..." Regina's breath hitched slightly. So, this was where they were going. Robin found another girl. An interest that wasn't her. But Regina would not let her true feelings show. She would stay strong until he left, then she would sulk. It was only fair.

"Tell me about her," Regina urged on. Robin smiled as he began describing his crush.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Way out of my league, and I'm lucky I even know her... Her laugh is music to my ears and her smile is like winning the lottery. When I'm with her, I feel like I did win." Robin's smile grew more and more, but Regina tried not to get sick. This girl sounded amazing. But Robin was interested in that mystery girl. Not her.

"She sounds amazing..."

"She is amazing," Robin exclaimed as Regina looked anywhere but his eyes. Damn, his crystal blue shining eyes that she loves to face into... But she would lose all that when said mystery girl shows up and snatches Roving from her.

"What's holding you back?" Regina asked, hoping she was the answer. Regina didn't want Robin to go off with some other girl, Regina wanted Robin to want her. A girl can dream, can't she?

"You see, I'm not sure she feels the same way," Robin explained quietly as Regina nodded her head. Bitch, she is one hell of an idiot to not feel the same about Robin, Regina thought to herself.

"I'm want to tell her how I really feel." Robin's smile only broke Regina's heart even more.

"I'm sure she would love to hear it, Robin."

"I'm not so sure,"

"What's there to lose?" You, Robin thought to himself. He could lose Regina if she didn't feel the same way.

"Everything. If she doesn't feel the same, everything would change. She would look at me differently. Because feelings were only on one side..."

"Robin, you don't need to worry about that. Any girl would be lucky to have you," Regina wished she was that girl. She wanted Robin's hand to be holding hers, not someone else. But she would just have to deal with the pain. She should have saw this coming.

"Are you sure?" Robin didn't want to take any chances. Regina smiled sadly and nodded her head. Of course she was sure.

"Positive,"

"Can I practice on you?" Robin asked. Regina froze for a second, but then snapped back into reality.

"Uh, I guess if you really want to." Regina squirmed in her seat, but Robin looked as comfortable as ever. If Regina only knew this was the real thing...

Robin took Regina's hand into his, intertwining their fingers and her cheeks were flushed. Robin smiled.

"I love you."

"That's perfect. Now go tell her," before I cry, Regina added in her mind silently. But Robin stood there, their hands still embraced in each other's his smile still dancing across his face.

"I just did." Regina heart was beating rapidly in her chest. What?! Did Robin really just say that? They went through all the trouble of talking forever to get to that?

"What?" Regina was absolutely dumbfounded. Robin only made her heart soar higher with his next pair of words.

"Regina, I love you. I always have, and I always will," Regina was crying now. It was too much. All of it. Robin actually loved her. For real!

Before Regina could answer though, her mother found them. She always knew her daughter was with that Locksley fellow.

"Regina, there are some people I want you to meet," Cora looked between the teenagers carefully, wondering what they were talking about to make them look so serious.

Regina stood up quickly, afraid. Afraid of her feelings. Why? It was just Robin. But she knew why. Her mother would never allow them to be together.

"Coming," Regina stated sadly. Robin watched Regina leave him by himself with sadness in his body.

Regina told him she was sure. Sure that anyone would be lucky to have him. So why did she lie? Why was it that the first lie she ever told him just ruined their friendship? Robin walked off, leaving to the front porch for some fresh air. He would definitely need it.

Regina just wanted to cry. Life was so cruel. Unfair. Stupid. Any of these words Regina would use in the moment.

Because Robin would never know Regina felt the same way. He would never know why they couldn't be together. He would never know that Regina would rather die than live a life without Robin. And Regina would never know that she broke Robin's heart. Only good to hurt each other...


End file.
